


Hot in Here

by Shiro_Kabocha



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiro_Kabocha/pseuds/Shiro_Kabocha
Summary: Sylvain and Felix get a little steamy in the sauna.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Kudos: 110





	Hot in Here

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is part of an art exchange with Fazi for some art of my Felix x Linhardt fics. I hope you came here looking for some short and sweet Sylvix smut!

"Honestly, Sylvain do you even practice with your sword at all?" Felix sneered. "You actually seem to have gotten worse since enrolling in the Officer's Academy instead of better."

Sylvain was hunched over, his hands on his knees as he caught his breath, blunted training sword lying on the sparring ground floor in front of him. Sweat dripped from his face to dot the unforgiving stones below. He lifted his head to respond, felt dizzy, held up a finger asking for another minute then went back to panting. They'd been sparring for hours and while Sylvain didn't doubt that he was stronger than Felix, the shorter man was simply quicker and more agile and certainly far better with a sword. Had they been using lances, Sylvain likely could have put Felix in his place and ended the session a lot sooner.

When Sylvain finally looked up, it was to catch a look of disdain from Felix.

"Pick up your sword," Felix demanded, sweeping his own through a complex figure-eight pattern. "We're not done until you score a touch against me."

"Like that's...ever gonna...happen," Sylvain panted. "Can't we call it quits for today? You beat me, Felix. I can barely lift my arms and I'm bruised all over. Like you said, I'm only getting worse, not better."

"The only way you'll get any better is with more practice," Felix challenged.

"Another time," Sylvain begged. "You can call me out for sword training every day until I get better, but I can't go anymore today. Aren't you tired, too? We've been at it for hours."

Felix's face contorted in a mix of disgust and concession. Sylvain had always loved how expressive Felix's face was, although he'd enjoyed it a lot more when Felix had been younger and more prone to awe than contempt. He often wondered if Felix would have always turned out this way, or if he was only like this because of his older brother's death. He'd probably never know. But Felix was dripping with almost as much sweat as Sylvain was and he had to be at least a little tired. Didn't he? It was summer and the sun was relentless. It didn't help that the sparring grounds didn't have much in the way of shade.

"C'mon, let's just go cool down," Sylvain wheedled, trying to appeal to Felix's practical side. "Over-training is just as bad as under-training, isn't it? You wouldn't want me to take an injury during battle because I worked too hard practicing the sword with you, would you?"

"Tch. Fine." Felix turned and stalked back to the racks of blunted training weapons, neatly setting his blade down. As he turned back, he tugged at the collar of his shirt, freeing the top few buttons, revealing sweat trailing down flushed skin. "But cooling down too quickly can lead to muscle strain. We should stop by the sauna first."

"Sounds good," Sylvain affirmed with a grin, suddenly getting his second wind. The sauna had to be his favorite spot on campus, hands down. It was almost too much sometimes, seeing all the women on campus in almost nothing, getting their sweat on. It was almost enough to make him want to learn the sword better just to spar against Petra. That girl did not mind stripping down in the sauna at all and she had it going _on_. He scooped up his sword and hurried to set it in the rack by Felix's, all before the aches of training caught up to him again. He scowled as he rolled his shoulder. "Did you have to go so hard on me? You know I need to be fit enough to hold my lance, right?"

"If you can't take the beating, then get off the sparring grounds," Felix replied coldly, leading the way to the sauna.

"I tried," Sylvain protested, grateful for the short walk to the sauna, but hating those stupid stairs that led up to it. "You wouldn't let me leave."

"You needed the practice." As soon as the shadow of the changing room fell over them, Felix cast off his shirt, making a disgusted face as it hit the floor with a loud, wet slap. As he turned to search for the school-issue sauna-wear, Sylvain took a moment to appreciate the sweat sliding down Felix's slim back. "And I needed a partner. Petra and the Black Eagles are off on a mission and there isn't anyone else here who can serve as a sparring partner for me."

"Guess I should be flattered," Sylvain chuckled, enjoying the relief of cool air on his skin as he stripped out of his uniform. Felix was pulling on the thin linen sweat clothing as he undressed, but Sylvain preferred to strip down entirely and let at least a little of his sweat dry before he pulled on the fresh clothing. Not that the changing room of the sauna was cool--he could already feel the heat of the chamber beyond seeping into the changing room--but at least it was better than it was outside. Felix turned around to toss a bundle of clothes at Sylvain but missed his throw as his face turned red. Sylvain didn't miss the quick sweep of Felix's eyes over his nude body before he quickly turned away again.

"What?" Sylvain asked with a jaunty smile. "You see something you like? I don't mind you looking."

"No." Even his face turned away, Sylvain could see the bright-red color of Felix's ears. "I was just...checking to see if you were injured from sparring. That's all."

"I am injured," Sylvain pouted, pulling on the linens slowly. They stuck on his sweaty skin, making him wish, once again, that he could just go into the sauna naked. "Bruises take awhile to appear. I'll show you later."

"Don't bother," Felix called over his shoulder, stalking towards the steam chamber. "You deserve every last one of them."

"Now that's just mean." Sylvain was still shrugging into the linen shirt as he followed Felix into the room of tiered benches surrounding the pedestal of hot rocks that spat steam into the room. He looked around once to see who else was there and found himself disappointed that the room was empty. Felix went to the stones and ladled water over them before taking a seat on the lowest tier of benches. He sighed as he threw his arms back over the bench behind him, letting his head fall back so that Sylvain could watch a rivulet of sweat travel from Felix's hair down the length of his neck and get absorbed into his shirt. Sylvain found himself swallowing hard as he sat down beside his childhood friend. "Why's it so empty in here? There's almost always someone in the sauna."

"I just told you the Black Eagles are on a mission," Felix reminded him. "And I think the Golden Deer are off on survival training, or something. And Dimitri wants Dedue and Ashe to learn horseback riding, so he has Ingrid teaching them."

"Huh. I guess everyone's busy, then," Sylvain mused, trying to look at anything but Felix, who was just about melting into the cedar planking beside him. They had barely been in the steam room for longer than a minute, but Felix's skin was already flushed and red. Sylvain could feel sweat beading beneath his clothing and he wasn't sure if all of it was from their sparring session and the steam.

Felix's eyes fell closed, his chest rising with a deep sigh. His dark lashes rested on flushed cheeks and hair that had escaped his bun curled in the sweat on his neck. Sylvain looked away again only for his eyes to wander back to the lithe, lax form beside him.

He'd really only gone to the Officer's Academy because his friends were going--Sylvain hadn't wanted to be left behind in the north while Dimitri, Ingrid and Felix were all off training at the monastery. He hadn't really planned on picking up any new skills and he certainly wasn't all that keen on taking classes. The one subject that had kept and held his interest had been courting all the lovely ladies in and around the school, but now he'd created the same bad reputation for himself here as he had back at home and chasing skirts wasn't as fun and easy as it had been. And lately he'd been thinking...women weren't the only people he found attractive.

If only he could have fallen for anyone--literally _anyone else_ \--other than Felix. They were childhood friends with such history behind them, and a long future of working together ahead of them. Even Sylvain knew nothing good could come of seducing Felix. But that didn't stop him from wanting to.

And it probably wasn't going to stop him from doing it, either.

"Hey, Felix," Sylvain said, keeping his voice carefully casual. Something must have given him away though, because Felix cracked an eye open, glaring at him from the corner of his eye. "I've been wondering. Have you ever...found another guy attractive?"

"Objectively." Sylvain was surprised at how readily Felix confessed to that. "One of the mages in the Black Eagle house is quite pretty. And Claude drawing a bow is a thing of beauty. Why do you ask?"

"No reason." Sylvain was watching a bead of sweat shiver on the edge of the cords of Felix's neck. He cleared his throat and looked away. "So...you ever do anything more than...look?"

"Tch, no." Felix adjusted on his bench, eyes falling shut again. "I'd never mess around with someone in another class. While unlikely, it's possible we might have to go to war against either the Empire or the Alliance one day. Can you imagine having to face a former lover on the battlefield?"

Sylvain hadn't really ever considered something that far ahead into the future; it seemed strange that Felix had. He wondered if he should possibly rethink messing around with girls from other houses...then promptly ushered the thought away. "What about messing around with someone on your own team, then?"

"What, you mean like the boar prince?" Felix scoffed. "No way. And neither Ashe nor Dedue are my type, even if they weren't tiptoeing around each other in the kitchen all the goddamn time."

Sylvain waited for Felix to say something about him, but instead Felix heaved himself up from his reclined position, rested his elbows on his knees for a minute, then went to ladle more water over the hot stones. Had Felix really never looked at Sylvain and considered him attractive? That didn't track with Sylvain's personal experience at all--women didn't just tumble into his bed for his crest alone. Maybe their history kept Felix from noticing Sylvain in all his glory? Or was he, maybe, just playing hard to get?

Usually, whenever Sylvain felt a lady was playing too coy, he'd go for a more direct approach, maybe press her up against a wall, get her all shivery and excited. But he figured if he tried that with Felix, he'd probably just get a black eye for his efforts. So instead, Sylvain tried a different tactic. While Felix's back was turned, he shrugged out of his sweat-soaked shirt and leaned back against the bench behind him, flexing every chest and stomach muscle he'd earned so that when Felix turned around again, he couldn't help but notice.

When Felix did turn around, Sylvain was pretty sure his cheeks were redder than they were before. "Dammit, Sylvain, you know we're supposed to keep our clothes on in here. What if someone else comes in?"

"You just said everyone still at the Academy is busy," Sylvain pointed out, making an effort to flex as he shrugged. "It's just you and me, Felix. Why? Does it bother you?"

"You're shameless," Felix said with a small chuckle. When he sat back down, it was a few inches further away from Sylvain than he'd been before. He also shifted a bit, as if uncomfortable, before leaning back against the bench behind him, this time crossing his arms and letting his chin rest on his chest before shutting his eyes. Sylvain almost laughed; did Felix even know how easy he was to read sometimes? He sidled closer until his arm rested on the bench behind Felix's head. When Felix opened his eyes, he jumped when he saw how close Sylvain was to him. "What?"

"You ever think about getting with me?" Sylvain asked, putting on his best roguish grin.

"No." Felix's voice rose a couple octaves as he turned his face away. If he turned any more red, Sylvain was going to start worrying if the heat really was getting to him. Felix crossed one leg over the over, his entire body tense as he stayed turned away from Sylvain. Then, in a small voice, he asked: "Do you think about getting with me?"

"I'm thinking about it right now," Sylvain said suggestively. He leaned in close enough so that Felix would feel his breath on his neck, but he was careful not to touch: when Felix felt backed into a corner, he'd swing first, apologize never. "Have you ever even practiced?"

"Practiced?" Felix asked, sounding strangled. "Is that what you tell yourself you're doing with all those women? Practicing for when you're married and trying to have a legitimate child?"

"Oh, c'mon, Felix," Sylvain wheedled. "Weren't you saying that no one gets better at anything without training? Well, think of this as training."

"Think of what as training?"

Sylvain pushed himself off the bench and loomed over Felix, placing one hand on the bench behind him to brace his weight. With his other hand, he cupped Felix's chin, gently tilting his face up. "This."

He was careful to move slowly--anything too quick was destined to be stopped by a fist and a bloody nose. Even as slow as he leaned in, he still saw Felix's hands curl into fists, saw the tension vibrating through every line of his body. Still, Felix held still enough for Sylvain to place a soft kiss on his lips. He'd expected it to feel strange, kissing his best friend, but actually, it felt kind of nice. Comfortable, even. If Sylvain was going to explore his interest in men, why not start with someone he already felt close to?

Normally, Sylvain would have pressed his luck, deepening the kiss by parting his partner's lips with his tongue. But with Felix so tense beneath him, he decided instead to back off and give the shorter man his space. After all, their friendship took priority over everything else and Sylvain still needed Felix to trust him on the battlefield. If Felix refused to go any further, Sylvain would respect that choice; both of their futures were more important than Sylvain's blue balls.

Felix cleared his throat, looking away sharply, the ball of his throat bobbing as he swallowed. "That was...interesting. I'm not certain it qualifies as training. But a satisfying introduction to your course of study."

Sylvain laughed and collapsed onto the bench, slinging one arm around Felix's shoulders. "You don't have to be so formal about it, Felix! I'm not the professor. And we don't have to stop at an introduction, either. Unless you want to."

"Hmph." Felix shrugged off Sylvain's arm and stood up from the bench. Sylvain thought he was going to add more water to the stones to increase the steam, but instead he walked to the door. Uncertainty made Sylvain feel weak--had he pushed Felix too far? Had he ruined their friendship even though he'd been trying to be considerate? Did Felix really not consider him attractive in the least? Felix paused at the door, peeking back over his shoulder at Sylvain, eyes sweeping over his bare chest. Another hard swallow, then Felix determinedly locked the door. "I suppose it's only fair to let you train me for once. After all, I'm always the one insisting that you learn the sword."

Sylvain couldn't help the grin that spread across his face as Felix once again added water to the hot rocks before returning to the bench. He looked nervous, the same way that Sylvain felt, but they could figure this out together. Couldn't they?

"How does one begin this training?" Felix asked, eyeing Sylvain doubtfully. "I have to say, it's difficult to see you as an authority on...well, anything."

Sylvain laughed heartily. "You could say the art of seduction is my only area of expertise. Although, I admit, this is the first time I'm seducing a man, so it's a little new to me, too."

"I see." Felix crossed his arms, looking haughty. "So how do we proceed?"

Sylvain was at a loss; Felix couldn't expect him to come up with a curriculum on the spot, could he? No, these things usually worked out best when allowed to unfold naturally. "Come here." Sylvain beckoned, waving Felix close enough until Sylvain could curl his fingers through the drawstring-waistband of his linen shorts and draw him forward until he stood between Sylvain's knees. "Kiss me, Felix. I'll show you how."

Felix swallowed hard, his eyes darting away. His arms had come unfolded, though, and his fingers linked almost unconsciously through Sylvain's. With an undo amount of steel in his expression, Felix swooped low, quick and sudden, his lips just brushing Sylvain's before he was straightening again.

"No, not like that." Sylvain's chest felt tight, his voice coarse. He suddenly found himself in uncharted territory, but that was exciting rather than scary. He reached up, gently curling his fingers around the back of Felix's neck, exerting just the barest amount of pressure. "One more time. Come here."

Felix bent slowly, but not unwillingly. This time when his lips brushed Sylvain's he didn't pull immediately away, their lips meeting soft and wet, salt on the corners of their mouths. Sylvain held Felix still as he lifted his chin, mouth moving against Felix's as his lips parted and his tongue the inside of Felix's lower lip. Felix shivered all over, drawing slightly back, then, slowly, easing forward again. His lips parted and his tongue pressed against Sylvain's before darting tentatively into his mouth.

Sylvain moaned into the kiss, feeling shivery tension rock Felix's body. He slid one hand down Felix's side and gently urged him closer, tugging at Felix's leg until he climbed onto the bench, one knee on either side of Sylvain's lap, all without breaking the kiss. That was hot and all, but Felix was still wearing far too many clothes. Sylvain smoothed his hands down Felix's back, curled his fingers under the hem of his sweat-soaked shirt, then pulled it up, Felix leaning back long enough to let it come off over his head.

Syvlain moved to continue the kiss, but Felix rocked back, suddenly looking uncertain and unsure without his shirt. Which was ridiculous--if anything, Felix looked even better half naked. But Sylvain could see the clearly written expressions of confusion, anxiety and embarrassment flickering over Felix's features. If he didn't do something fast, Felix might call a halt to all of this. Or, worse, he might lash out violently, as he often did when he found himself on shaky ground.

"Hey, relax," Sylvain urged, hands light on Felix's waist. "It's just me. Don't you wanna keep up with this training?"

"This isn't--" Felix was cut off by the roll of Sylvain's hips beneath him. He had to grab Sylvain by the shoulders to keep his balance, eyes falling mostly shut and lower lip crushed between his teeth as he ground down into the motion. _That_ had been an unexpected reaction. Sylvain firmed his grip on Felix's hips and rolled again, rocking against what was certainly no small amount of interest on Felix's part. Felix remained tense at first, even as he unconsciously rocked back against Sylvain, but eventually his mouth fell open, soft pants landing on Sylvain's neck as he curled forward, grinding harder and occasionally losing the rhythm to passion.

"Goddess, Felix," Sylvain murmured. He wanted more contact, but was afraid of scaring Felix off. He slid one hand to the small of Felix's back, pressing him closer, then, slowly, drifted downward inside the back of Felix's shorts. The instant his fingers grazed the cleft between Felix's cheeks, Felix was pushing back fast enough to tumble backwards off Sylvain's lap and off the bench. Sylvain just barely caught him, steadying him as Felix scrambled to find his feet.

"No, Sylvain, I--I don't--"

"It's okay, it's okay." Sylvain held his hands up, eyes wide with surprise as Felix stood in front of him, flushed red and attempting to cover himself as he cast around for his discarded shirt. "We don't have to do that, it's fine." Sylvain swallowed hard, trying to get his thoughts in order. He never thought this much when seducing women. "Look, we can totally just stop here, Felix but...I mean, is that what you want?"

Felix had grabbed his shirt off the bench, but he stopped short of putting it on. He was still panting and his sweat- and steam-soaked shorts did little to hide his arousal. It looked as if Felix had been enjoying this just as much as Sylvain had, so why was he trying to run away now? Some instinct told Sylvain to hold completely still as Felix reconsidered; he didn't miss the flicker of eyes that checked out Sylvain's own arousal beneath rucked-up shorts, nor did he miss the bead of sweat that rolled over the ball of Felix's throat as he swallowed. Hazy brown eyes tracked up to lock with Sylvain's.

"I don't want to stop, but I don't want to receive you like a woman, either."

"That's fine," Sylvain assured him. "There's other stuff we can do instead. If you want."

"Are you okay with that?" Felix asked, sounding skeptical.

"Yeah." Sylvain was pretty sure he was okay with anything that kept Felix from leaving while they were both still unsatisfied. "It's fine, Felix. Just...tell me what you want."

Felix's tongue darted along his lips, his gaze unintentionally flicking to Sylvain's lap again. He held himself with the alert stance of a winter fox, debating whether or not to flee. He started forward, stopped. Started again. Sylvain kept his hands pressed flat to the cedar bench as Felix leaned over him, kissing his again as slim, callused fingers smoothed hair back behind his ears. Their eyes met, Felix's shifting nervously.

"I don't know what I want," came the voice that was usually anything other than timid.

Sylvain swallowed and nodded. "That's okay. We can figure it out. Just come here."

Still with a great amount of hesitance, Felix sat down beside Sylvain, one leg folded so he could face him. Sylvain turned, mirroring the folded leg and still carefully keeping his hands to himself. He wasn't really certain how to proceed; vaguely he wondered if his first experiment with a guy should have been with anyone else other than Felix, but it was too late to worry about that now. Goddess, but he wanted to get those shorts off of Felix, but how...

Well, might as well lead by example. Sylvain stood up, hooking his thumbs through the waistband of his sauna shorts.

"You don't have to," Sylvain was quick to assure Felix as he let his shorts drop to the floor. "I just thought...maybe you could show me what you want? I'll go along with whatever you're comfortable with."

"Whatever I'm comfortable with?" Felix tried for a smirk, but it just looked out of place as he eyed Sylvain's cock almost hungrily.

"Whatever you want," Sylvain assured him, sitting back down on the bench and stretching one arm long on the tiered bench behind them. He'd never been embarrassed about being naked. In fact, he felt fairly comfortable, letting Felix size him up the same way so many women had before. It was a little different, sure, but not at all bad. He settled in comfortably, turned so that he faced Felix, then let his friend simply take over.

Felix's touch was tentative at first, fingers resting lightly on Sylvain's knee. It was mesmerizing, watching Felix unconsciously lick away the sweat gathered in the corner of his mouth as he stared down into Sylvain's lap. Sylvain shivered as Felix's hand slid up his thigh, almost to his waist, weight pitching forward and rising so they could kiss. Sylvain had promised himself not to touch, but he could help himself as his hand found Felix's hair. He tugged the tie loose, letting inky waves fall free and forward of Felix's face. He wrapped a lock around his finger as they kissed, struggling to keep himself from touching anything else. At least, not until he was invited to touch.

Stomach muscles contracted almost violently as Felix's fingers scraped across Sylvain's abs, the heat of his hand curling around Sylvain's cock before he ever even touched it. Sylvain groaned and rocked into the touch, unable to help himself from wrapping an arm around Felix's back and tugging him closer. Felix's eyes, hooded and blown, sought Sylvain's as if asking if this was okay. Sylvain swallowed hard and nodded, free hand coming up to tangle in Felix's unbound hair. Felix tipped his head forward, resting his forehead against Sylvain's.

Then, finally, his hand began to move.

It was nothing like being touched by one of the many women Sylvain had known--none of their soft hands were anything like Felix's: slender and delicate, but covered in scars and calluses. It was also the most practiced touch he'd ever encountered--likely due to a good amount of self-practice that someone without a cock could ever achieve on their own. The first few strokes were tentative, almost teasing. But slowly the pressure and rhythm increased, leaving Sylvain helpless in Felix's hands.

"Goddess, Felix," Sylvain moaned. Every instinct in him was screaming for him to throw Felix down on his back and just take what he wanted--most women liked that, didn't they? Only the thinnest thread of self-preservation held him back--Felix would kill him if he tried. "Please, can I--Can I touch you?"

He felt Felix nod before he heard the whispered "Yes." But Felix wasn't stopping, so it was up to Sylvain to figure out how he was to go about it. Thinking wasn't easy, not with Felix's hand stroking his length with such vigor. He managed to slide the arm over Felix's back lower, tugging him into his lap before his free hand worked the ties of the drawstring on Felix's shorts. Sylvain cried out sharply as Felix began twisting his wrist, using precum to slick the motion. If he hadn't had Felix's weight on his legs, he would be thrusting up into that grasp. Reaching through the fog of his lust, Sylvain tugged down the front of Felix's shorts, finally freeing Felix's flushed and hard cock. Felix shivered and gasped, but did nothing to stop him. If anything, a tiny whimper escaped his throat as his hips gave a helpless little jerk forward. Sylvain took that to mean it was alright to touch. He tugged Felix nearly flush against him as he curled his hand around Felix's length. Felix cried out in surprise, jerking his head up, their eyes meeting seconds before their lips crashed together.

Sylvain adjusted Felix over his lap, his hand stroking idly as he maneuvered Felix into position. Felix just about screamed when the hot flesh of their erections came in contact and Sylvain himself couldn't hold back a stuttered groan. He pulled Felix in and down over and over with the arm around his waist, the other hand working in tandem with the rhythm Felix set on his cock. Felix was flushed and beautiful, his eyes squeezed shut, the cords of his throat flexing around a silent scream. Dark hair clung to sweat-slick skin in whorls, toned chest heaved with every shallow breath. It was the most beautiful thing Sylvain had ever seen. He wanted it to last forever.

He needed to be able to see it again.

Sylvain couldn't say who finally came first; in the instant of overwhelming sensation, his vision actually blurred and for a moment, he thought he might pass out. He felt every muscle in Felix's body go suddenly rigid, heard the strangled cry as the mess pooled and spread, but when Felix went limp, Sylvain was quick to catch him. Despite his muscles feeling like jelly, he managed to keep Felix from tumbling off the bench, but he was too weak to help him stand. Instead, he tugged Felix into his chest, letting his head rest on his shoulder. Together they caught their breath, shivering in the heat of the sauna.

It was long moments before Felix finally pulled away, stepping down off the bench carefully, only letting go of Sylvain when he had his balance. With hands only slightly trembling, he scraped his hair back off his neck and knotted it behind his head. Only then did he adjust his shorts and fix them. Sylvain stared after him helplessly as Felix retrieved his shirt from where it had fallen earlier.

"It was a good lesson," Felix said finally, voice only a little coarse. "Any chance the next lesson might take place in the bathhouse?"

Sylvain grinned as he surged to his feet. "I think your instructor could arrange that."

**Author's Note:**

> I love doing fics in exchange for art! Any other artists interested in exchanging art for fics? Hit me up on Twitter.


End file.
